Blood Lined Clouds
by Remo Con
Summary: Due to nosy children from the future, a shocking relationship is revealed to the Charmed ones...a revelation that will have awful consequences...LeoCole slash
1. Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. But it won't let me own Charmed. I am in no way associated with the show, because obviously Cole and Leo aren't together -sobs- Even Phoebe and Cole aren't together -begins to get hysterical- in fact Cole is DEAD! And no, I'm still not over it. I don't give a damn that he's been gone for a few years now. They were STUPID STUPID STUPID when they killed him off. -clears throat- But anyway, the basic point was that I don't own Charmed. Ignore everything else.

They would never have been suspected and certainly never have been found out if the complicated called Chris hadn't shown up. After all, one was married and one was dead. It was the perfect disguise. But Chris had come and he was nosy…very nosy. In fact so nosy to the point that instead of going out with his mother and two aunts he had chosen to go off somewhere by himself. At least that's what he said, when in reality he stayed home and spied on his father. And that is where the story begins.

Chapter 1:

Leo sat at the kitchen table, tapping his foot anxiously. His fingers began rapping upon the table and he looked around the room, then down at his watch, then around the room again, then back at the watch. The more time passed by the more agitated his foot got, tapping louder and faster till he was practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Come on," he muttered to the air. "Where are you?"

"Missed me?" a voice said into his ear as an arm snaked its way around his right shoulder and down chest, moving in slow, agonizing lines, up and down, light enough to be entirely sensual to Leo.

"Cole," he moaned, leaning back to capture the demon's lip in a passionate kiss. When they parted for oxygen (and mind you this took a while) Cole's eyes opened and a small smirk played on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Smiling, Leo stood up and Cole kissed him again. Leo melted into the kiss, his lips parting as he felt Cole's tongue begging for entrance. Cole flicked into Leo's mouth and began to taste his lover, God he loved how Leo tasted, and it had been so long since they had seen each other. Leo moaned and pressed himself closer to Cole. When their lower regions met both knew that there was no way they could stop with simply kissing here in the kitchen. Something much more was needed and the bedroom was only an orb or shimmer away.

"Cole," Leo breathed as they parted once more.

"Let's go, shall we?" Cole said, his eyes dancing with lust and love.

"Please," Leo said, needing Cole more than anything in the world. They reached out and embraced each other and just as they were about to shimmer away they heard something fall with a loud crack.

"Shit!" someone cursed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Cole let go of Leo and a dark shadow fell over his eyes.

"Who's over there?" he called. "Show yourself!" But Leo already knew who it was, he recognized the voice far to well by now.

"Chris," Leo said. "I know it's you over there."

"Dammit," Chris swore as he cautiously stepped into the kitchen. He wore a look that was sort of a cross between a child caught steeling from a cookie jar and a person walking into a room to be executed. Which might not have been so far from the truth considering how Cole was looking at Chris.

"Who is he?" Cole asked, looking sharply at Leo.

"He's…my son," Leo answered, looking down in embarrassment. Cole looked astonished.

"Isn't he a little old?"

"He's my son from the future," Leo hastened to correct himself.

"So now that you know who I am," Chris said, glaring at Cole. "Do I get to know who you are, because you certainly aren't in my time."

"The name's Cole Turner." Chris's eyes widened.

"You mean Aunt Phoebe's ex-husband?" he said in disbelief, looking at Leo in shock. Now it was Leo's turn to be shocked.

"How did you know that?" Chris shrugged.

"Its amazing what people will tell you when the world is ending," he said in that sad tone he used far too often when talking of his home. Then his eyes narrowed. "But what I don't understand is why you two were just making out in the kitchen."

"Isn't it obvious?" Cole asked. Under different circumstances Leo would have been inclined to laugh, but this was no laughing matter.

"Cole," Leo said quietly as he leaned over and whispered into his lover's ear. "We have to tread lightly or we'll get ratted out to the girls." Cole sighed and said in reply, "Maybe it's about time the girls found out that a) I was still alive and b) having a relationship with you." This startled Leo. He hadn't ever thought of the possibility of the girls finding out. He had sort of always thought that he would be married to Piper and with Cole only when they had rare moments of spare time. He knew that this was wrong, yet every time he meant to break it off with Cole they would see each other again and he would lose all will power to do so. Unlike his time with Piper when all he did was think about Cole.

"Maybe you're right," Leo finally said. Then he turned his attention back to the problem. "Chris-" But the young whitelighter had orbed out. And Leo had a sneaking suspicion to where he was headed.

"Shit," Cole said for both of them.

__

Short chapter? Yes. Is the second chapter longer? No. Will the third chapter be longer? That is a possibility, because quite honestly I just dragged this story out of my pile in my extraordinarily long list of word documents and decided to post the first two chapters. If its well received, then I might even get around to writing more. Huh. That would be odd -laughs- me, updating. What an odd thought. Hmm…maybe I should do that -looks guiltily down her list of unfinished stories- PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

__

Disclaimer: The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. But it won't let me own Charmed. I am in no way associated with the show, because obviously Cole and Leo aren't together -sobs- Even Phoebe and Cole aren't together -begins to get hysterical- in fact Cole is DEAD! And no, I'm still not over it. I don't give a damn that he's been gone for a few years now. They were STUPID STUPID STUPID when they killed him off. -clears throat- But anyway, the basic point was that I don't own Charmed. Ignore everything else.

Chapter 2:

"Hey, Piper," Phoebe said, stepping out from the dressing room and twirling around to show off the outfit. "What do you think?"

"Could ya show a little more skin?" Piper replied, raising an eyebrow. Phoebe looked down at herself, face falling.

"I like it," Page spoke up.

"Yeah, because it looks like half the outfits you own," Piper retorted.

"That is so not true," Page tried to defend herself. "Well…maybe it is…kinda."

"Exactly," Piper said, loving the feel of another victory. Turning her attention back to Phoebe she said, "Now go take that thing off."

"Piper," Phoebe whined. "You're no fun anymore."

"Yup, I just rain on everyone's parade. Are you done now?"

"Yes," Phoebe said sighing, turning back into the dressing room. Just as she shut the door behind her bright white lights shown right next to Piper (in front of the stroller full of two sleeping toddlers).

"Chris!" Piper said, jumping a little. "Don't do that! We're in public! What if something sees you?"

"Chris?" came Phoebe's voice from inside the dressing room. "What's he doing here?"

"I have something important to tell you three," Chris said solemnly.

"Let me guess," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "There's a demon at the manor attacking, right?"

"And we have to go and vanquish it right away," Page added.

"Or the world will end," Phoebe chimed in as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"No," Chris said, glaring at the three.

"Shocking," Phoebe said.

"I know," Piper said. "But if that's not it, then what could be such a big problem that you orbed over here?"

"You'll have to see this to believe it," Chris informed them.

"All right, then let's make with the orbing," Piper said. "We can come back for the car later." Piper put one hand on the stroller and the other on Chris while Phoebe dropped the clothes she was holding and took Page's hand and all of them orbed out.

"Leo," Cole said soothingly, trying to comfort the distraught whitelighter. "It'll be all right, I promise."

"How can it be all right?" Leo asked, leaning back into Cole's embrace. "The girls will probably try to vanquish you on sight."

"Well then I guess it will be your job to heal me then," Cole tried to said jokingly. Leo glared at him. "Fine, fine. It's not funny. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Leo said, putting his head to rest on Cole's chest. Cole began to rub his hands in circles on Leo's back in an attempt to calm the other man down. Leo let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. That's when the Charmed ones and their descendants orbed in.

"Oh my God!" Piper said loudly, her jaw dropping.

"Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Why the hell are they hugging?" Page asked, shivering in disgust.

"More importantly why is Cole alive?" Phoebe asked, sounding close to hysterical. "We vanquished him, didn't we? We did. I know we did. So why is he hear? Breathing?"

"And why is he looking all lovely-dovey with my husband?" Piper demanded.

__

Chapter two, not the best thing in the world, but I like the part with Cole and Leo. You know, I haven't been able to find ONE Cole/Leo fic on Seriously, does no one think about it? When I search for slash, literally the only fics are Chris/Wyatt. Which is incest too (and while I might have read almost all 22, that is so not the point right now). So, is anyone reading this one? Is anyone going to read this one? -graps tootsie roll owl- The world may never know. But hey, if you read this, PLEASE REVIEW because if you just read it, find I get a number on the hit counter, but I don't know what you thought of it, and if no one reviews then clearly its not any good so what's the point in continuing. And what's more, no reviews means I don't know what people don't like about the story so I can't fix it. So clearly the dilemma is obvious. Everyone should REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW AGAIN! If I've scared anyone off now I completely understand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. But it won't let me own Charmed. I am in no way associated with the show, because obviously Cole and Leo aren't together -sobs- Even Phoebe and Cole aren't together -begins to get hysterical- in fact Cole is DEAD! And no, I'm still not over it. I don't give a damn that he's been gone for a few years now. They were STUPID STUPID STUPID when they killed him off. -clears throat- But anyway, the basic point was that I don't own Charmed. Ignore everything else._

Chapter 3:

Leo broke away from Cole hurriedly.

"Piper, look, I can explain," he began.

"Why is Cole alive?" Phoebe demanded again. "Why didn't you tell us he was back!"

"Because then you would have tried to vanquish me," Cole said coolly.

"Damn your right I would, because not only are you evil but you're completely psychotic!"

"I am not psychotic," Cole said, his temper flaring. Leo looked torn. If he went over and tried to calm down Cole, that would only further infuriate the Charmed ones, but if he didn't, well there would be another vanquishing to put it simply. Cole caught Leo's eye and saw his struggle. He sighed. "Look, I'm not going to attack you."

"Oh no?" Phoebe said, her tone one of utter disbelief. "Then what are you going to do? Try and get me back again? And again? And again?" Chris coughed.

"Do you have something to say, Chris?" Piper inquired. "Because if you do, I think we'd like to hear it."

"I don't really think he's going to try and get Aunt Phoebe back, ever, ever again," Chris said looking distinctly uncomfortable. Cole glared at him. On the bright side, Cole couldn't make him spontaneously combust by looking at him, Leo thought, desperately trying to find some kind of bright side.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked. Paige was very slow to catch on with her heavy denial-complex.

"Er-"

"What the hell do you think it means?" Cole snapped.

"I don't know. What does that mean? I think you're going to have to explain that one to us. Now," Piper said threateningly.

"Leo," Cole said softly. It was up to the whitelighter. The demon refused to say anything without his consent. He would sooner get vanquished (not that he really thought that third times the charm. Or would this be his fourth? He had lost track).

Leo took a long hard look at the Charmed ones. If he did what he was leaning toward, he could very well loose them, loose Wyatt, never even get to have Chris. Poor Piper, she was pregnant with Chris and here he was doing something he had a feeling was seriously not good for her stress levels. But it wasn't fair to lie to here either. So- what was he going to do?

Leo went and stood by to Cole, wrapping his arms around the taller man and burying his face in the crook of Cole's neck so that he wouldn't have to face them.

"We're together," Cole said simply.

It's amazing how deafening silence can be. The irony of said statement was not lost on Cole.

"Together? Like together, together?" Paige said finally.

"Like together, together," Cole agreed.

"I don't believe this," Phoebe said faintly. "It can't be. How? It's not right. Leo loves Piper. And you love me. You can't betogether."

"Oh come on," Cole said, rolling his eyes. "I was obsessed with you. Sort of like some people are obsessed with Jessica Simpson or whoever. In what way does that constitute love?"

"You said you loved me!" Phoebe shouted.

"Why exactly do you care?" Cole demanded. "You made your feelings toward me painfully clear. So the fact that I don't love you should be a relief." Phoebe thought about this for a moment.

"I suppose that you're actually right on that point," she admitted. "All right then."

"Piper, honey, are you okay?" Paige asked, trying to hug her sister. Piper hadn't moved since the announcement. Her head was hung down and no one could see what was going across her face.

"Don't," she said hollowly. "Don't touch me."

"Piper-" Paige started.

"How long?" Piper asked, still not looking up. "How long has this been going on? And I want to hear this from Leo, not Cole, Leo."

"Leo," Cole said quietly. "Just tell her." Leo looked up into Cole's face. He looked dangerously close to tears. Cole could feel that he was trembling at little.

"I can't," Leo whispered, almost choking on the words. "I just- can't."

_-stream of highly inappropriate language comes out of her mouth, so filthy she can't even come up with enough words to make a decent string of swear words to cover her utter shock- No way. Okay, I love you guys. Literally. Although I don't know any one you. I love you all. Seriously, you don't believe me? Oh, well that's okay, I suppose. The important fact here is: I heard "Photograph" by Nickelback again tonight and I have fallen madly in love with this song. Its is so good, I want to hear it again, and again, and again. But I can't -sobs- -clear throat- anyway, it was really nice of all of you to review and great to see I'm not alone in the futile quest for Cole/Leo slash. Seriously? Where is all of it? Sorry, I've already been over that point and have to get over it. I realize this and am working on it._

_Okay, so this is chapter 3. For a long time I wasn't sure I was going to write this. But then when I posted up the first two chapters and I got all those reviews, not to mention all those heartfelt pleas to continue, I got this sudden urge to write this chapter. (Yes I'm a slave to getting reviews, I love it with an unhealthy passion. I know, I know- don't write for the reviews, write 'cause ya like it. And I do like it. I just love the reviews. -laughs-)_

_Anyway, so here are the replies to all the reviews for chapter 1 & 2:_

**SpellsoftheVeil:** I know you. Even if you are slash-phobe. But I still like you (thought you are reading this)

**logging in his hard:**_ -dryly- _I'm betting that's not your real penname. Glad you liking it, hoping you like this one.

**TheLilyAmongstTheThorns:**Glad I didn't scare you off. I hate it when you I do that. And glad you liked it. But I seriously doubt that you're more crazy than I am. Belive me know one is more crazy then me...shhh...people are listening to us...

**Paige Halliwell-Mathews:**Thanks, I thought it was funny myself...

**Antares Scorpii:**I know, doesn't it seem to be a blaring obvious couple? I dunno. Oh well, at least I know there's now one Leo/Cole fic in the world. Hope this chaper was to your liking and still has you wanted to see what happens later.

**Daniella: **Cliff hangers are fun. And thanks for pointing that out (winces) hey, at least no one else commented so maybe they didn't notice (wishful thinking) from now on Paige will be spelled just like that. Well here's the update..and it only took..well a week or two anyway...and you manged to find other Cole/Leo fics? Where? What website? (start to hyperventilate) I'm good, really...and strange is good too...it spawns slash readers I find...no one "normal" will touch them with a twenty-eight and a half foot pole...

**etheral girl**_: -_shrugs- hey, not everyone has to be a rabid slash fanatic, and I totally get taht (drooling) Cole is so hot..

**Velven**I don't know! (sobs) I've seen a lot of Charmed (I have no life) and the entire time it screamed to me: SLASH SLASH SLASH (I have a one track mind and special connection with my tv). And since you put me on your alerts I had to update, so I hope you liked this chapter. Otherwise I'll feel bad (in my own special way)

**Ria**i searched for ages and found nadda, zippo, zilch, so hence fic. kinda hoping it would spur others on to become overwhelmed with an urge to write Cole/Leo fics til Armagedeon. I won't abandon this fic (though it might take a while to finish it -sweatdrop-). I liked Pru too, and I love Cole, but I continued in vain trying to find another character I really like. Guess what? Chris was killed too. And then Drake. Drake was the best character since Cole and he got like four episodes! I was so mad...-clears throat- but here's the update anyway

**Zero-A.C.:**Thanks. Cool and funny. Wow, I'm doing good. And sweet? Wow..hey, ten reviews is an amazing amount of reviews as far as I'm concerned. Absolutly in shock. And I'm glad you got the urge to review, it made my dad (there's no way you can top me for laziness...i can't remember the last time I didn't just add an author to my alerts and review) and brilliant...thanks...

_Again, thank you all for your reviews. Keep 'em coming and the next chapter will be out before you know it. And no, I am not below this sort of black mail...Muahahahahahahahhaha Remo_


End file.
